Never Too Late
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Oh goodness, Who needs help this time? None other than out favorite medic nin and our Favorite Hyuga is more than willing to give her a hand...and a kiss. Lemon/ Yuri/SakuHina Read and review Dont like, don't read.


_**Never Too Late**_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. _

"Shoot!"

Hinata sighed as she reached down to grab the bag of apples that she dropped, growling when a single fruit escaped and started to roll away. She shifted the over-filled paper bags in one arm to get a more secure grip on it as she stretched her other arm out to try and grab the lone fruit. "Almost...gotcha..." Just as she was close enough, her fingertips grazed the skin of it and accidentally pushed it away in the process. She watched in dismay as it roll across the wooden porch toward the steps in the _opposite_ direction of her apartment. "Damn it."

"Wow Hinata, never heard you curse before."

The blunette looked up from her crouched position and smiled. "Sakura-chan. Hello."

Sakura smirked at her before bending down to pick up the fallen fruit. "Want some help?"

Hinata nodded and stood up, reaching in her pocket for her keys. When Sakura opened her arms wide, she handed over one of the bags of groceries to her before sliding the key into the door and pushing it open. "Thanks by the way." She lead the woman into her apartment and set the groceries on the white granite counter, pulling food out and putting it away. "What brings you by so late?"

Sakura stood awkwardly by the island counter and bit her lip. "Why are you grocery shopping at 10:30 in the evening?"

"It's never too late to shop. Isn't that what Ino-chan says?" Hinata tossed the paper bags into the recycling and leaned against the counter. "Would you like some tea, or a snack?" She smiled gently when the pinkette nodded. Hinata set the kettle on before she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of strawberries and chocolate syrup. Reaching into the drawer for a knife and started slicing the strawberries.

Sakura watched the woman's graceful movements in comfortable silence. Her eyes traveled from her slender legs to her widened hips all the way up to her pale neck. Her oversized jacket could do nothing to hide the mounds on her chest. Over the years she had grown and until a few days ago, she hadn't noticed how womanly the Hyuga had become. Sakura leaned her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in her hands. "You'd make someone a good wife, Hinata-_chan_." The pinkette said suddenly.

Hinata stopped mid chop, a blush painted on her cheeks. "W-why do you say that?" She continued chopping.

Sakura smiled. That blush was just too cute. "Well...You're kind. Honest. Hospitable...Beautiful."

"Ow, shit." Hinata hissed as the knife slipped and slid across her index finger. Dropping the knife, she brought her hand close to her chest, a blush of embarrassment brushing her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Hinata! Are you okay?" Sakura ran up and grabbed the woman's bleeding finger, examining it quickly. "Oh it's just a small cut, you'll be fine."

"'Y-yeah, let me go get a band-aid—Sakura-chan! W-What are you doing?!"

"Trust me, I'm a medic ninja." She said before she placed the bleeding appendage in her mouth running her tongue over the cut gently while her green eyes stared into Hinata's. Sakura swelled with lust at the look the other woman was giving her and she released the woman's finger with a pop. "See all better."

Hinata looked between her finger and the other woman a few times, confusion written on her face. "A-ano...Sakura-chan...is there something-"

"Yes actually..."

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip as she gazed at the woman from beneath her eyelashes. "Ano...w-what is it?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet for a second before she looked back to the other woman. "I-ino told me..." When Hinata didn't respond she sighed. "I don't know how you kept such a thing a secret for so long..."

"What do you mean? K-keep what a secret? W-why are you getting so close to me S-sakura-chan?"

Sakura ran her fingertips over Hinata's forearm, causing the hairs to stand up. "You even had me fooled...Chasing after Naruto like that..."

Hinata took a step back. "I-i don't-"

The other woman grabbed Hinata by the hip and pulled her in close to her. "-You _do_ know what I mean Hinata-_chan_..." Her hand slid over the womans' hips and around the thin waist they were attached to. She felt her breath quicken and her nipples harden as her breasts pressed against Hinata's.

Hinata 's hands automatically went to her friends' waist, her thumbs grazing the exposed skin between her shorts and shirt. Her face grew hot. "Sakura-chan...A-are you...?"

Sakura nuzzled into her neck, placing gentle kisses and nipping the skin there. She smiled at the womans gasp of pleasure. "Why do you hide, Hinata?" The pinkettes' lips traveled up her neck and behind her ear leaving a trail of kisses behind. "Why not just..." Her tongue reached out and flicked the lobe of her ear. "...Come out?"

The blunette moaned loudly, her breathing becoming labored. She felt Sakura's lips latch onto her neck and suck gently. Her eyes closed against her will and she leaned into the womans touch, subconsciously asking for more. Somewhere in the back of her head she realized that her jacket was sliding down her shoulders, but the nibbles and pecks were clouding her mind; it didn't really matter where her jacket was. "Wh-wha...n-nnn...S-sakura.." She whimpered as teeth sank into her bare shoulder.

"Hinata-chan...Don't you want this?" Sakura kissed her chin then her cheek before the corner of her lips. "Don't you want girls?" She brought her hand up and pressed it against the blunettes' clothed breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. She could feel Hinata's nipple press back through the thin tank top and she smiled. "Don't you want...me?" She circled the erect nub with her finger tip before gently pinching it, earning a gasp from it's owner.

Slowly Hinata nodded, her breath coming in short gasps. "I-i don't k-know why I hide..." She heard the belt to her pants hit the floor and felt the fingers of her fellow kunnoichi slip under them and grip her ass. "A-ah...S-sakura-chan..."

"So what will you do then?" Her hand caressed Hinata's thigh as she slowly pushed her pants off of her hips. "Will you continue to hide...or..." She tilted her head as she admired the womans' expression. Eyes lidded with passion gazed at her from beneath full eye lashes, a coat of red dusted pale cheeks and pretty pink lips parted in desire. Sakura decided right then, that she would make her make that face more often. She ghosted her lips across the blunette, a teasing touch. "...Will you come out?"

Hinata leaned closer, capturing the woman's lips in hers. She pressed her body as close as she could to her and slid her fingers into her pink tresses. Her tongue snaked out and tickled Sakura's bottom lip begging for entrance and the pinkette happily granted it. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, tasting each other and wanting each other. Hinata pulled away and nearly gasped for air as she stared hungrily into her partners eyes before diving in for more. Kicking off her pants, she turned the two of them so that Sakuras' backside was pressed against the kitchen island. Sakura moaned into the kiss, her hands cradling her face.

Hinata abruptly pulled away and looked into her eyes, a fierce look upon her face. "I'm not going to hide anymore."

The pinkette smiled and yanked her shirt up over her head. "Good." She whispered. When her shirt was out of the way, their lips attached themselves to each others again, tongues darting out and dancing with each others. Hinata nibbled on her fellow kunnoichi's lower lip before sucking on it and slid her fingers under the lacy green bra she wore "You're good at this Hinata-_chan_..." Sakura moaned. She turned them over, pressing Hinata into the kitchen island, taking control. She rips the black panties off the woman before cupping her womanhood. "...But I'm better." Her lips kissed across her collar bone and up her neck again. She slid her hand from between the blunettes legs and down the back of her legs, her nails gently scratching as they went sending shivers up the Hyuga's spine. Her hands stopped at the back of her knees, where her fingers caressed them before lifting her up onto the edge of the counter.

"I think I want that snack now..." Sakura reached behind the woman and picked a strawberry out of the carton and brought it up to the Hyuga's lips. She let a lewd moan slip past her lips as she watched the woman take a bite of the fruit, red juice dripping out the side of her mouth and down her chin. Sakura leaned forward and kissed the juice, tongue reaching out to lap at the red drops. She continued kissing down her body, her collar bone to the valley between her breasts were lavished with her kisses. She cupped the Hyuga's breast in her hand as she pulled the pink bud into her mouth, sucking gently. Her arms wrapped around Hinata, leaning her back a little so that she could bet a better grip on her breast.

"A-ahh~ S-sakura~" Hinata's hands gripped the back of the pinkettes head as her eyes closed in pleasure. "P-Please..."

Sakura smiled and released the womans nipple with a pop before sliding her lips down the girls stomach, her breath teasing her skin. Her lips came to the mound and she stopped to look up at her lover. "You shave? Kinda kinky."

Hinata nodded as she bit her lip. "A-anko-sama likes it that way..."

Sakura smiled and pressed her mouth against her lower lips, her tongue dancing over the little bundle of nerves that made Hinata scream. One hand slid over her thighs and hips, coaxing her to spread her legs wider and to allow more access to her flower. She moaned into her causing Hinata to moan in pleasure. "God Hinata, no wonder Ino asked for your help...Your fucking delicious..." She slid a finger into the Hyuga's wetness and teased her, only letting her finger to go up to the first knuckle. The blunettes moans grew loud before she started squealing in frustration. Flattening her tongue, she pressed it against her clit, sucking on it gently. When Hinata's thighs clamped around her head, she smiled and pushed them apart again. "Oh, you like that?"

Hinata watched to woman undo any resistance she had left as she leaned back on her for arms. "S-sakura...s-stop teasing m-me..."

Sakrua grinned and slid her finger in more and caressed her g-spot with her finger. "Fine, no more teasing..." Her mouth once again found the Hyugas' wetness and clamped itself over it. Adding another finger, Sakura started pumping in and out of her partner. Hinata's moans echoed louder and louder off the white walls of the kitchen and she squirmed under her attending lips.

Hinata's eyes clenched shut as she felt the coil in her groin tighten. "A-ahh~ Ss-sakura I'm going to...I'm going to...nnnyuuh~" Sakura then pressed a little chakra from her fingertips to Hinata's g-spot and had to use all her strength to hold the orgasming girl in place. She stood up with a smile on her face as she licked her lips. She cupped the woman's face in her hands and brought their lips into a sweet kiss. Hinata pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the pinkette. "Your turn."

Sakura let Hinata up off of the counter and watched as she laid down on the kitchen floor. "Well, this is a bit of a surprise..." With a smile she pulled her panties off and knelt down, placing her knees on either side of the woman's head.

Hinata rubbed her hands up and down Sakura's tanned legs, enjoying the contrast of their skin tones. "So...the carpet does match the drapes..." She said as she smiled up at her friend. Her hands pulled the medic nins hips forward so that her flower hovered over her lips. She gave her a long lick, pressing her tongue into her clit at the end of the stroke. She watched as Sakura's eyes fluttered shut, a moan escaping her swollen lips. The Hyuga slid her hands up her thighs and stomach until she reached the pinkettes breasts, massaging them in circles as she licked the woman. Her tongue drew circles into her private bits, and she smiled as she listened to Sakura's pants. She wasn't very vocal, but her body quivered in both pleasure and excitement.

The medic nin gasped as the bluenettes tongue dipped into her; her hips moved subconsciously, riding her face and the waves of pleasure she was being given. Beads of sweat welled up on her skin and slowly slid down her. Hinata admired how pink her partners nipples were as she caressed them, they were just as pink as her hair and made her tanned complexion seem almost golden. She pulled her clit into her mouth and began suckling on it, smiling inwardly as Sakura's hips twitched and let out a shaky moan.

Sakura's back arched and she reached forward to fist Hinata's hair. Her eyes were closed tight as she rode her face harder, her breath coming in short pants. She shivered when the Hyuga's finger nails trailed lightly down her back. "H-hinata W-wait...I can't..." Hinata hummed into her causing her clit to vibrate. "F-fuck!" Her legs clamped down on her head and her body shook as she orgasmed, while Hinata caressed her legs and happily lapped up her love juices.

Sakura sighed and slumped over to lie down next to Hinata, still breathing heavy and twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. "That...was...wow..." Hinata licked her lips and nodded her head before laying it on Sakura's naked chest. Sakura smiled down at her, "Ah, you're a cuddler too?"

"Awww, looks like I'm too late again!"

The two woman looked toward the new comer and blushed. Her tan trench coat was folded over her arm casually, mouth turned up into a predatory grin.

"Y-your never too late, Anko-sama." Hinata whispered...


End file.
